Prom Problems
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Kurt is upset that no one likes his prom outfit, and Blaine goes to comfort him.


**So this was my first Klaine fic ever, and I know it's short, so no need to let me know that. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, I grin hugely after reading each one! And if y'all ever want me to write something, I'll gladly take any prompts you guys throw at me. Okay, that's it :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt had just shown his boyfriend Blaine, his stepbrother, and his father the outfit he planned to wear for prom. At first Blaine looked at Kurt with nothing but love at Kurt because of how much thought he put into the suit, like it was in homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. Even Finn approved at first, saying "That rocks, it's like a gay Braveheart."<p>

But Burt had told Kurt he didn't like it, and then Kurt showed Blaine his ass, so he tried to cover up his huge smile, and tried not to look too long. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to wear that, _he thought with a chuckle_. _Then his father brought up a good point, mentioning that people could have an excuse to cause trouble with Kurt. Even though Blaine wouldn't let anything happen to him that he could help, Burt had a reason to be worried. So when Kurt looked to Blaine for help, he just shrugged and said that his dad had a point.

Kurt had gotten angry, backing up and saying "I have done everything right. Now Blaine, I can understand, after what you've been through, you're worried. But Prom is about joy, not about fear! So I am wearing this suit. I worked hard on it, and I think it's fantastic. And if you don't want to join me, I completely understand." He backed up, walking into the hallway.

Blaine just sat there for a second, remorse kicking in. _Well that went well. _He grunted before getting off of the couch, and started walking towards Kurt's room. He turned to Burt and said, "I'm going to talk to him," Burt just grunted, looking at his mail.

Blaine slowly approached the door, hearing soft music playing. Blaine had recently learned that Kurt only did that when he was majorly upset, so he frowned, feeling worse than before. He knocked on the door, before he heard a feeble voice say "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" He replied, mocking him lovingly.

Kurt opened the door, saying, "I don't know, Paul McCartney?"

"Haha, funny," Blaine mocked while Kurt went to sit on his bed again, pulling at his skirt. Blaine sat next to him, pulling him into his chest, giving him a hug. He stroked Kurt's hair, and even though Kurt despised having his hair touched too much, he just let him. "Hey, listen, you know I care about you so much, I just don't want people to hurt you while I'm there. Because I can either one, kick the living crap out of them and get both of us in trouble and you'll be upset, or two, I could let them, and that would break my heart and make me upset. I don't see a third option."

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes, and Blaine smiled, planting a kiss on his forehead. Kurt sighed and said, "I know, you have a reason to be nervous, Blaine. I guess I was kind of upset that you took my dad's side instead of mine. I guess I was thinking, 'Am I your boyfriend or is he?' pretty stupid, huh?" He questioned.

"No, I understand what you're saying." Blaine looked down at him, and grinned. How could he not love this adorable guy looking at him like that, with those puppy dog eyes? "Kurt, listen," Blaine said, sitting up, looking Kurt in the eyes. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy okay? So if you want to wear that suit, then I'll go with you to prom and happily hold your hand and dance with you. Don't think that I wouldn't go to prom with you just because of what you're wearing." He paused for a second, then smiled saying "I think you look great in this anyways."

Kurt's eyes lit up, and he said "Really?" Excitedly. He was now bouncing up and down on the bed.

Blaine chuckled, then replied, "Yeah. I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable_."_

Kurt remembered Blaine saying that right before they sang "Candles" together, when he was nervous. He blushed both then and now. He looked at Blaine and said, "You're amazing, Blaine Anderson."

"So are you, Kurt Hummel." He leaned in to kiss Kurt, lifting his chin up. When their lips met, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was so glad he worked things out with Kurt, he hated the feeling that Kurt was mad at him. Later, Blaine drove home, smiling the whole time.


End file.
